international_pretty_curesfandomcom-20200214-history
Liberte Pretty Cure
is a Pretty Cure team, created by veroniquemagique. The series is set in the same world and year as Happiness Charge Pretty Cure!. The series' motifs are based on Canadian symbols, such as maple leaves and the cold Canadian winter weather. Note: The Cure names are written the english way with first names first. Production Liberté Pretty Cure was started after veroniquemagique watched the 8th episode of Happiness Charge Pretty Cure!. She started to create her first Canadian Cure, Cure Maple, based on the area on Masuko Miyo's map of areas under attack that covered the Quebec and Ontario area, which she decided would focus on the area covering Montreal, QC. Later, the Liberté Pretty Cure was developed in to a full series once more characters were created for the concept of having a Quebecois Pretty Cure team. At present, there are two main Liberté Pretty Cures, as well as a mysterious masked early Cure Muse-esque crusader who goes by Lucky Ace who aides the Cures from time to time. Story Emily and Rosalind are normal girls living in Ville-Marie, Montreal, QC, when one day Emily runs into the God of the Earth, who is on the search for protectors for the city. They both are thrown together to defend their home from the local band of Phantom Empire generals, and aid in the overall effort against the Empire. Characters Cures Emilie Levesque Emilie is an outgoing and kind young girl, who loves maple syrup and candy with a passion. Her alter ego is Cure Maple and her theme colors are red and white. She is represented by red maple leaves. She can change into two alternate forms, Butterscotch Belly Dance and Tapioca Tap Dance. Rosalind Fournier Rosalind is a shy and reserved young girl, who loves art and her Innu culture. Her alter ego is Cure Frost and her theme colors are blue and white. She is represented by snowflakes. She can change into two alternate forms, Swing Souffle and Lemon Line Dance. Lucky Ace Lucky Ace is a mysterious masked vigilante who has also taken on the fight with the Phantom Empire, although her connection to the Pretty Cure is unknown. Allies Blue is the spiritual being of Earth, who doesn't help the Liberté Cures all that much. He stays with the Japanese Pretty Cures and helps them more and gives them more attention than other Cures, but Liberté Pretty Cure frequently communicate with him. Phantom Empire Chérie One of three Phantom Empire generals who have targeted Montreal. She is a boisterous woman who hates any form of love that is not romantic, despite her view of romantic love being an unhealthy one in itself. Vorace One of three Phantom Empire generals who have targeted Montreal. He is a greedy old man who doesn't care for much beyond his money. Jalousie One of three Phantom Empire generals who have targeted Montreal. She is an immature and selfish little girl who wants everything to either be hers or not to exist for anyone. Minor Characters The Levesque Family Anne, Jean-Marc and Marie Levesque, Emilie's family. The Levesque own a confectionery named . The Fournier Family Lea and Louis Fournier, Rosalind's family. Canadian Cures Cures Puffin, Jade, Twilight and Tundra are other Canadian Cures who fight in Newfoundland, British Columbia and NWT respectively. They have minimal interaction with the Liberté Cures, but the six girls help each other out from time to time. Locations *'Ville-Marie, Montreal' is the main location of Liberté Pretty Cure. It is where Emily and Rosalind both live, and where their school, École de la Belle Coeur, is located. Items *'PreChanMirror' - The girls' transformation item. *'LovePreBrace' - The device that Cures Maple and Frost use to attack. *'PreCards' - The cards that Cures Maple and Frost are given by Lucky Ace. *'Cure Line' - The cellphone-like devices that Blue gives the girls so that they can communicate both with each other and with him with ease. Trivia *Lucky Ace is not a Pretty Cure, and thus it is unknown where her powers originate. *Cure Maple and Cure Frost do not have a fairy mascot, and do not receive PreCards after every fight with a Pire (Saiark) monster. Designs libertelogo.png|The Logo's design